Dimension Teen Titans
by Crazy Lady
Summary: A story about the Teen Titans story slowly being changed by a new character. What if someone from our dimension came to their dimension and without meaning too just slowly started to change the story. Would things turn out alright for the characters?


Author's notes: This is a story based on the idea of Larry. What would happen if someone from our dimension came to the dimension of the Teen Titans? Someone that knew everything and everyone down to their real names. Would that person be a threat or a great friend? What would happen to the story of the whole dimension? Could it possibly change everything for the better or the worst? What would happen if you stayed in a dimension you never belonged in? This is a story of an OC characted that learns the answers to these questions.

Disclaimers: I own nothing but the character I solely created. Teen Titans does not belong to me.

Dimension Teen Titans

Chapter One: Reflection of the Past

By: Crazy Lady

What you thought couldn't happen and is impossible, is possible and can happen. I had learned that the hard way.

My name is Giai, I remember that when I woke up. But my whole realite is in question.

Let me better explain myself.

I was a woman, married with a family, living life normally as best as one could. I lived in a small state, Delaware.

No one had expected the attack. Who would have? I surely didn't.

Washington had been nuked. A brutel attack on my home country. The impact was so strong that even the people in Delaware, several hours away, felt the blow.

I remember the explosion while I was driving home from some errand I was attending to. I don't even remember what the errand was to have me out, but I remember the shock wave that struck that bridge I was driving on. The terrified screams as the old bridge gave out. I remember falling. I thank God I was alone and my family was at home. I thought I was going to die. I remember the water rushing in. It was cold. Then darkness.

I remember within the darkness, I knew death was upon me, yet.. Something called out to me. Calling out my name. It pulled me from the darkness, telling me that it wasn't my time. That I needed to prepare.

When I awoke, I found myself at the bay shore of a city. It wasn't a city in Delaware that I could tell. Phillie? Yet when I dragged myself off the shore thankful to still be alive I soon came to realise I wasn't in Delaware or Pennsivania. Where I was I soon learned was a city named Jump City.

That couldn't be right. Jump City was in a comic book. It wasn't real. So was I dead?

Yet with the pain within my body I learned that I was still alive. Not only alive but a kid again. I was the age of 14 all over again, my hair was a silver white (Did I suffer so much stress that I turned white?), and my eyes where a light cornflower blue (Wasn't my eyes a darker blue before?).

So there I was. Sitting on a curb. No money that I had could be accepted within this place. Not even old enough to even get myself a hotel room. I didn't have a clue on what to do or of my sanity at the moment. Where I was couldn't be real.

I felt the ground shake and feared that another attack had befallen upon everyone within Jump City including myself. Without thought, which to this day I question my IQ, I ran to the source. When I arriaved I came to a crater. That's when I saw her and knew that my reality was seriously in question.

Why?

Simple.

Because suddenly an enraged red haired girl with glowing green eyes, around the age of 14, screaming in an unknown language to everyone around her with cuffs upon her wrist came out of the crator within the middle of the street and into view.

No one knew who she was but me from the comic books that I had read, and I whispered her name in quiet shock as I saw her. "Star Fire..."

I saw the pizza place across the street, and I frowned knowning what was going to happen. I was the only one that didn't run away from her rampage. I moved slightly closer, something in my gut telling me to do something. Yet.. A part of my brain said to stay out of it. To run away. But I couldn't. The girl needed to be calmed. She wasn't helping anything by acting the way she was.

I watched her banged her wrists against the pizza place's main blacony support beam and the balcony began to collapse. I saw the people scream and I just went on auto pilot. I remember a voice in my head at that moment.

_Giai... You are here for a special reason. You know who you are. You know what should be done. I will tell you what to do to help._

_Feel the energy within you... Good.. Allow the emotion to build onto it. Gather it. That's right.. Feel it within every cell of your body. You have contained it long enough... _

I listened to the voice. I looked deep within me and gathered. It was like meditation yet with rampant emotion mixed in. I can't explain it. Yet it was like... Suddenly I knew what to do... And releasing a power hidden deep within me.

I watched the scene with sharpe eyes. As expected, Robin came to the rescue at the last minute for the pizza lovers on the balcony by throwing his weapon at Star Fire. Moments later Beast Boy joins in on attacking the alien girl.

I stand to the side, now amused at the scene infront of me between Robin and Beast Boy. I count down in my head and watch Star Fire throw a bus at the two before another memeber casually joins by stopping the bus then demanding, "Yo! Who's messin up my neighborhood?"

"Um.. She started it." Is the response that everyone hears from Beast Boy. I just smiled, the kid looked cute with his mask on and still in Doom Patrol mode I just couldn't help but smile. The smile weakened the moment Star Fire threw another fit and started throwing her bolts everywhere she could. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin ducked behind a bus. I just smiled at Star Fire standing my ground, saying to myself, "Well this is just leaving a huge mess.." I was on auto pilot, the power surged through me. I wasn't even really thinking, just acting, it was as if I couldnt accept this as reality but a dream which I couldn't get hurt in. Thinking back on it, it was pretty stupid to just stand there with a huge smile at her as if she were my toddler child throwing a fit in the store. The kind of fits from children that was annoying yet you couldn't help but find funny all at the same time. Something that you didn't fear or get hurt from since you were the adult and they were the harmless child.

Kinda doesn't make sense when thinking back on it since she is no harmless child, no matter how much of an adult I may be.

It's kind of a daze at that moment. I remember her yelling at me, more then likely finding offense in my smile towards her. She threw bolts at me and I reacted without thought. I just dodged and blocked, don't ask me how I just did. I blocked the blows with ease and took the hits as if they were nothing, stopping most of the damage that was suppose to take place in the area. She was now fully focused on me. I remember the voice dully in my mind.

_More contact you have... The more you shall learn..._

Star Fire screamed then, and gathered up as much energy as she could within her hands. I remember just standing there, smiling at her as if she still were a child. I heard somone cry out to look out, yet I just didn't move. I crossed my arms infront of me as she threw the blast at me and took the hit.

Falling to her knees, Star Fire tried to catch her breath.

The smoke didn't even clear yet before I heard Robin's enraged cry, "Let's go!"

All three boys removed themselves from behind the bus before a giant, black, energy bird blocked the three from Star Fire. A calm timid voice filled the air, "Maybe... Fighting isn't the answer." Raven appeared out of thin air then, looking timid at Robin. Robin gritted his teeth and hastly replied, "But she just blew that -" Robin stopped mid sentence when he saw Raven only calmly shake her head and point at the dust cloud I was currently in. At that moment the smoke cleared and Robin saw me.

To him, my sex was unknown due to the large baggy t-shirt and jeans I was wearing covering my curves. My short silver white hair more then likely made him think I was a boy. I did look a little boyish, a girly boy, but still a boy due to being so dirty from my earlier events until now and no makeup more then likely didn't help either. Being taller then him more then likely gave the assumption that I was a boy. I was always a tom boy as a kid. Seems like I could never escape it.

He stared at me in relief, when he saw me waving the dust out of my face. When I noticed him staring at me I gave an akward victory sign to him. Robin then commanded to everyone then, "Stand down."

Cyborg didn't take the command well and reacted with a quick retort, "What so you think your the boss or somthin'"

Robin was quick to stand his ground as he replied, "Just give me a chance." Then walked over to Star Fire.

I didn't fear anything at that moment then. The action was over, this I knew. I pulled ipod head phones out of my right front pocket and placed them in my ears and casually started listening to music. I knew already what was going to happen, I didn't have to fear anything until later or hear what was going to be said.

I stood to the side and listened to my play list casually, smiling at Robin when Star Fire grabbed his face and kissed him to everyone else's shock.

I didn't need to hear what she said to us, yet when her eyes landed on me I smiled big and waved. She stared at me, glaring yet I knew I got under her skin some how. She flew off then. When she did I finished off the song I was currently on at the moment before removing my head phones. It took a moment but when I did I heard Robin's voice fill the air and say, "I need to find out if she's a threat or not."

"More like find out if she'll give him another kiss." I smiled at the comment and nodded my agreement.

Everyone then began to split. I had no direction to go so I stood there. Which left me with the thought; where do I go?

Well, I had to get home. My son was waiting for me, he was only 3 so he needed me. But.. How do I get home from here? Whatever or where ever here was.

I stared at the ground in throught when it got darker and I heard Beast Boy scream, "Dudes!" Glancing up I saw the giant ship that flew over us. I walked to where I could see the island that would hold Titan's tower one day, seeing a torch forced into the ground with a transmission playing out in the sky.

I didn't listen to it, I knew what he had to say from my constant reading of comic books and watching cartoons. Blah, blah, blah, don't get in our way, Star Fire belongs to us. Yeah got it. What I was wondering was why they seemed cool around me, they never would really know me. I had to go home. Then a thought struck me.

Would my being here mess up the story?

"Let's go."

I stood there unsure on what to do. They all began to walk, yet I made no move to follow. Beast Boy stopped and looked at me in uncertain question, "Um.. You coming?"

Should I?

They all stopped and looked at me then. Robin staring at me and smiled. "We could really use your help.."

Fuck.

I knew these people were good. I knew that if they asked for help it was best to accept. Not only that but they could help me get me home.

Then my motherly instints kicked in. They were only kids. Yeah I may of looked 14 now but in thruth I was 24 years old. They were all at least a decade younger then me. They were little kids, and they shouldn't fight this especially alone. As an adult that could **possibly** help and do something against this I should be an adult and watch over them and help. I would only want the same for my son if he ever faced this..

Fuck.

With a point of my finger to myself as if unsure if he was really talking to me, I saw the smile directed at me and knew he was asking me. With an awarked smile and a shrug I walked towards them, getting a smile of approval from the four.

I guess it was for the best in the end, and I tried to tell myself that everything would be ok. They would have won and become the Teen Titans anyway even if I wasn't here to help. So what was I really worried about?

Looking back on it now I can honestly say I was an idiot.

We all eventually found her, Star Fire that is, within the Jump City video store. Following Beast Boy's nose, Cyborg's pulse sonar, and Raven's sense's it didn't take long at all.

As I suspected Star Fire was eatting everything in sight.

"Um... Those taste better without the wrapper." Good ol' Beast Boy to point out the humous obvious.

Instantly Star Fire was on the attack and I stood my ground not a big hostel fan and Robin held up his hands in surrender.

"It's alright. We're friends remember?"

"Friends? Why? For what purpose did you free me?" She still had her bolts powered up and took a hostel step towards us. I slowly moved back with the rest from her, unsure myself if she really was that nice Star Fire that I used to read and watch about so much.

"Just.. Trying to be nice?" Was Robin's nervous response.

Gee, Robin, no shit.

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is Rutha; weak."

My eyes narrowed slightly, if she really wanted to show the town how strong she is by acting like a bully I would have no problem knocking her down a few pegs to teach her that she wasn't and shouldn't act that way.

"Well around here nice means nice. And if you want us to keep being nice you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner!"

Instantly Star Fire calmed. Her bolts powering down as she looked at the ground sadly. "Not prisoner. I am.. Prize." She clasped her hands together infront of her then, continuing, "The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadale. To live out my days as their servant."

Raven spoke up then, "And the Citadale are?..."

Star Fire looked at Raven sadly then, "Not nice.."

Robin stepped foward then, "Then your not going with them. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Beast Boy spoke up then, "Um.. Don't you mean we?"

Taking a step back from the wall I knew what was coming and braced myself. Just as Beast Boy had finished the sentence the wall next to us exploded causing us all to be blown back. The Gordanians had arraived to capture their prize.

"Seize her!"

I stood up with the rest and readied myself. My blood was pumping and I felt the adrenalin flow through my veins. Jumping to the right I attacked. Just feeling myself go into auto pilot again. Feeling something within boiling up. I gritted my teeth and reached a hand out, shooting out my determind mixed power, making what seemed like lightning to shoot from my hand.

Star Fire blew a hole in the wall and flew out, fighting several Gordanians along the way. Shooting blasts at the ones flying to her she quickly becamed over whelmed and was forced on the ground. A Gordanian instantly holding his weapon at her throat, ready to strike. Robin quickly noticing Star Fire's situation throws his current enemy at the Gordanian that was holding Star Fire at point. She smiled her thanks to him and they continued to fight.

Inside the building, Cyborg and I were fighting along with Raven and Beast Boy. I continuously using my 'lightning' against the enemies, yet every time I let loose I felt something odd, not bad just odd, inside of me. I pushed the thought to the side and continued to fight. Eventually overwhelming the Gordanians and making what little remained standing to run away.

I stood firm for a solid minute, unsure, before I finally relaxed.

"I believe your expression is.. Thanks."

"Aw man.. My suit!"

"So? I think you look way cooler without it!"

"Yeah like I'm taking any fashion advice from a guy who's wearing a goofy mask."

"Goofy?.. My mask isn't goofy. It's cool... Isn't it, guys?"

Both Cyborg and Raven shook their heads at Beast Boy, and I could only give him a weak smile that said, 'what do you think?'

How could I tell the kid that he looked better without the mask when he never took it off yet?

"But..What about my secret idenity?"

Raven questioned then, "What secret idenity? Your green!" Leaving Beast Boy speachless and in thought for a second before removing his mask.

I plugged my head phones into my ears again. I didn't need to hear the up coming events.

Soon the alien once again appeared in the sky with the promise of death to the city, followed by pretty much the five standing there screaming at each other. Only Raven's headache and short temper help quiet everyone quickly. I personally just found it amusing.

Removing the head phones from my ears, I watched Robin turn around to look at us all and finish whatever speach he was saying. "-Together."

He smiled at all of us, and I couldn't help but smile back. What could I say? These kids could easily grow on you.

"We got a city to save!"

The rest was pretty much history to be honest.

We all snuck on the ship and pretty much blew it away and saved the city. Sending the ship into the ocean.

I remember at the end of it all, I stood on the soon to be Titan Tower's island. Standing to the side of everyone, before sitting at the edge of the rocks, looking into the water. Just calmly waiting for them to basically become the Teen Titans with the passing of the communicators. I know I didn't belong and that I had to get home. I knew that I wouldn't get one, hell I didn't even tell them my name yet, so why would I?

I heard Star Fire then ask for permission to live on Earth and I looked over at her and smiled. Both her and Robin blushing in the end. That was the Star Fire I knew. I felt somewhat content. Now.. Just finding a way home.

I half listened to them passing out the communicators. Mostly in thought about how to get home and my son. Imagine my surpise when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Glancing up in surprise, I stared up at Robin and the rest, Robin being the one that tapped me. "Hey. We made one for you as well. Um.. By the way what is your name? We never did catch it." He looked sheepish then, yet I mostly felt embarressed for not having said my name sooner. I stood up then, dusting myself off before smiling at them. I guess they must have thought me a mute due to not having said anything once to them while around them, for when I spoke all their eyes widened in surprise.

"My name.. Is Giai. Thank you for making me one, yet... I never would have expected this."

I smiled brightly at them, feeling not so lost to be honest. I felt like I had hope in getting home.

Cyborg pointed an accussing finger at me, "Y-you can talk? Why haven't you said anything until now?"

Suddenly Beast Boy jumped in, "Forget that! Your a girl?"

I gave Beast Boy a pointed look before reply, "Just never felt like saying anything I guess.. Yes.. I am a girl.."

Robin smiled brightly at me then, and I took the communicator gently from his hand, staring at them all.

"When there's trouble. You know who to call."

That was almost two years ago.


End file.
